Forever and Always
by HaNpllfan
Summary: A one shot about the life of Lindy and Tommy. Forever and Always, that's their promise.


***I do not own Eye Candy or the song "A Great Big World"**

**This is a one shot that I literally wrote in the last hour. I just love the idea of them getting married and as for the song I just feel it would play if this were on TV. I have not abandoned my other story "I will never stop looking for you" I just need some ideas. I have a lot of work these next two weeks to do so a lot of good vibes that you send will be great for me.**

The date was August 8, 2020 over 5 years since Lindy's life was turned upside down by a serial killer. The church was a place that most would not have thought to have found Lindy on this day but the rain had brought her special day inside. Lindy looked down at the church filled with about 50 people for both her and her future husband and had thought about where life had brought them

August 8, 2015

"Lindy?" Sophia asked as she opened the door to see her best friend standing there. Lindy Sampson was standing in front of Sophia, Connor, Yeager, George, and Tommy. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and she looked like she hadn't slept in months. Lindy was there, in the flesh. When she couldn't find her sister she came home to the only family she knew for their help. She made her way around the room hugging each person, even Connor, until she made it to Tommy. Instead of bypassing him or just saying hello like Tommy assumed she would, she wrapped her arms around him and held on for what seemed like days. Forgiveness was given without a word being said and trust was gained all by a simple hug.

"I needed help and I didn't know where else to go so I came here." Lindy said once they had all sat down. "I think Sarah is into some pretty bad stuff and I can't do it on my own anymore."

"We are here." Tommy said looking over at her.

This day would go down in the history of the group as one of the greatest days as they were all reunited.

December 24, 2015

"Lindy, I have something for you." Tommy said as he came running through her apartment shortly before midnight.

"Tommy, it's almost midnight on Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be with your family?" Lindy asked as she walked out to the living room in her pajamas.

"First of all, I had to work and secondly I don't think I can really take back what I got you." Tommy smirked as he walked out the door. When he returned he looked over to see Lindy start sobbing and run towards him, well not so much him but rather Sarah.

"Sarah, you're here, you're really here." Lindy yelled as she hung onto her sister for dear life.

"I am, thank Tommy. I have no idea how he found me but because of him I am here and safe." Sarah said through her own tears.

"How?" Lindy asked Tommy still hugging her sister.

"A lot of work, don't worry about it now Lindy." Tommy said with a smile as he made his way towards the door.

"Tommy wait!" Lindy said as she let go of Sarah who sat on the couch. "I know you won't see your family so stay here. On the couch of course." Lindy begged.

"Ok." Was all that Tommy said as he walked over and sat down on the chair across from the two of them.

The next day Tommy woke up to Sarah making breakfast and Sophia and Yeager who had spent the night at Yeager's. Lindy gave Tommy a small box which contained a simple note that said "Thank you". Tommy would go on to treasure this for the rest of his life.

June 4, 2017

"Lindy, the two of you have been on this weird friend zone thing ever since he brought Sarah home just get him before its too late." A pregnant Sophia told Lindy.

"Sophia it's not that simple." Lindy urged. Over the year and a half since Tommy brought her sister home Lindy and Tommy shared this weird relationship. They sometimes went on dates and sometimes stayed over at each other's places, but they would never make it anything concrete. Sophia and Yeager had gotten married the summer before and Sophia was expecting their first child, a girl.

"Just do it before it's too late. He risked his life to bring your sister back." Sophia said before she got up and made her way to Lindy's kitchen.

April 29, 2020

Three years after those words from Sophia Lindy found herself on the verge of losing Tommy. Over three years not much had changed between them and they played around this relationship like they had ever since the Christmas even night. Five long years they had danced around each other like they would always have this and now it may all be gone. A week ago Tommy was given a job opportunity in San Francisco, an offer he'd be a fool to pass up. Lindy acted like she was happy, which she was, but she couldn't lose him. Not Tommy Calligan the love of her life.

Tommy was waiting at the airport to board his plain when he heard someone from the crowd and turned to see Lindy being held back by security. Without thinking Tommy ran towards her.

"Tommy, you can't go. Please I love you. I can't live without you." Lindy said as the guard let her go.

_Say Something I'm giving up on you._

"Lindy." Tommy said with a sigh.

"No, Tommy you don't understand you are the one. You have always been the one, can't you see that? Everything that has happened was all for this moment, all for us. All of it Ben, Jake, Sarah, they were all to help us get together. We have made it through so much, please don't leave." Lindy said as she began to cry.

"I love you, marry me?" Tommy said as he got down on one knee in the middle of the airport. Tommy had the ring in his jean pocket for years. His mother had given it to him the Christmas he brought Sarah home just in case he met "the one".

"Yes, yes!" Lindy said as she started to cry harder in Tommy's arms. Everyone in the airport began to clap and San Francisco was a distant memory for the two of them.

August 8, 2020

The music began to play as Sophia made her way down the aisle followed by Sarah and Sophia's little girl Angelica. Lindy had George walk her down the aisle as she hadn't even talked to her dad in years.

"Who gives the woman away?" The preacher asked.

"My friends and I do." George said before he took his place behind Yeager on stage.

The wedding went on without a hitch and Tommy and Lindy became one. They became Mr. Mrs. Thomas Andrew Calligan, well Lindy became Lindy Sampson-Calligan because well everyone knew she had to have something of her own.

Just like that the world became full circle. Sometimes in life you are meant to truly love two people and Lindy Sampson can attest to that. She loved Ben with all her heart but she loved Tommy with all her heart, soul, mind, and being. Tommy didn't know what love was until he drug Lindy off that roof the night Ben was killed. He had no idea where their lives would go but together they would make it after all.

**Please review and read love the feedback.**


End file.
